


Present

by crystalfox



Series: The Cali Calrissian Chronicles [3]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han gets Lando a present. Only thing is, it's not exactly for Lando.





	Present

Han entered the Falcon’s living quarters holding a large cardboard box in his hands. 

“Hey.” 

Lando got up, curious at the package Han was holding. “What’s that?”

Han suddenly looked slightly nervous, “A present.”

Lando’s eyes lit up, “You got me a present? Well, I have to say, it’s taken you long enough, in fact-”  

"Sorta.” Han interrupted, pulling the box away from Lando, who was reaching for it.

“Sort of? Either it’s for me or it isn’t.”

“It’s for Cali.” 

“You bought a present for my cat?” 

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” Lando looked unsure, as if he thought Han might be about to play a joke on him. 

“Where is she?” Han asked, setting the box down on the floor. 

“Cali.” Lando called. “Cali!” 

A few moments later, the little black cat wandered in to the living quarters, her tail up and her eyes bright.

“Hey there.” Han murmured gently, as he crouched down to stroke the cat. “This is for you.”

Han opened the box, pulling an object out of it, which he placed in front of Cali.

“Where did you get _that_?” Lando asked, shocked. 

The present was a bed in the shape of the Falcon, made of soft, plush material. There was an opening in the top for the cat to crawl into the ‘cockpit’. 

“You like it? I thought she should have a bed of her own. She can’t sleep on yours all the time.”

”It’s....” Lando shook his head, as he laughed. “Incredible.” He crouched down next to Han, inspecting the bed. “It’s so accurate. Did you make this?”

“No. I know a guy.”

“You’ve got a cat bed guy? You know, when most people say they ‘know a guy’, they mean something illegal...not-” 

Han snorted, shaking his head, “He sews things but I mostly know him from a couple smuggling jobs I did last year.”

Lando nodded, before asking, “Why’d you get her this? Sick of her sharing the bed with us?” 

“No.” Han muttered, seriously. 

Lando observed Han for a minute, he could be very surprising sometimes. “You’ve got a soft spot for her, don’t you.”

“So what if I do? She’s....special.”

Cali sniffed at the bed, as she walked around it slowly. Apparently, she didn’t think it was that interesting because after a few moments, she turned around and headed for the cardboard box. Within seconds, she had climbed inside and settled down into a comfortable position.

”What the-” Han frowned.

“Choosing plain over luxury.” Lando smirked. “Y’know, I’m beginning to think she should be your cat.” 

“How come she doesn’t like it?” 

“Cats are very picky.” Lando nudged Han’s shoulder with his own. “Don’t worry, she’ll get in it soon.”

“Yeah?” Han asked, hopefully.

“Besides, even if she doesn’t appreciate it right now, there’s someone who does.” At Han’s raised eyebrow, Lando pointed at himself. “Me.” 

“Oh.” Han smiled. 

“It’s very sweet.” Lando teased.

“Ah, no.” Han muttered, gruffly, as he shrugged. “It is _not_ sweet. I am not sweet.”

“Sure. Uh-huh. Nothing sweet about buying a handmade bed in the shape of a ship for a cat.” 

Han rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna hear the end of this am I?” 

“Nope.” 

“How about we leave her to get used to her bed and I take you to our bed and I’ll show you exactly how not sweet I am.” Han grimaced, as Lando gave him a bemused stare. “That sounded a lot sexier in my head.”

Lando held up a hand, trying to keep a straight face, “I get the general idea.” He grabbed Han’s hand and pulled him up. “Come on, you sentimental pirate.”

——

When Cali awoke some time later, she found herself alone. Climbing out of the box, she went over to the ship bed, still curious about this new object. Slowly, she got inside it. It was extremely comfortable and she liked it a lot. However, she knew that she should keep the humans guessing, so, when she heard a noise indicating they were coming back, she jumped out of the bed and back into the box. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
